Hospedes!
by Jessicahg
Summary: Botan, Keiko, Mukuro, Yukina e Shizuru já moram a tempos na hospedaria de Genkai, mas alguns novos moradores estão surgindo para mudar completamente a vida de todas elas... Fic Kurama X Botan, mas também com outros casais.
1. Novos moradores?

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

"**Hospedes!"**

**Sumário: **Botan, Keiko, Mukuro, Yukina e Shizuru já moram a tempos na hospedaria de Genkai, mas alguns novos moradores estão surgindo para mudar completamente a vida de todas elas... Fic Kurama X Botan, mas também com outros casais. _UA KB._

**Gênero: **Romance e Humor

**Fic.: **UA; Kurama X Botan

**Outros Casais:** Yusuke X Keiko, Hiei X Mukuro, Kuwabara X Yukina, Sakyo X Shizuru.

_Desculpem estar fazendo outra fic sem ter terminado a antiga ("Festa de Aniversário"), é que faz tempo que tive idéia para esta e quis começar logo n.n". Mas prometo que vou continuar atualizando as duas!_

_E mais uma fic UA... Mas essa é totalmente universo alternativo... Sem youkais e todas essas outras coisas. Vou tentar evitar que fique muito OOC. E espero que gostem._

**Capítulo 01**

"**Novos moradores?"**

Era um dia de sol, e uma bela jovem de olhos rosados apreciava a paisagem da varanda da grande hospedaria em que morava. Uma brisa agitava seus cabelos azulados e levantava algumas folhas que caiam das árvores. Ela sorria, a observar a amiga de cabelos verdes e olhos vermelhos brincando com uns pássaros próximos a um laguinho.

Outras duas mulheres, mas estas aparentando ser alguns anos mais velhas que as outras duas. Uma tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos também castanhos, e estava fumando tranqüila seu cigarro, e a outra com cabelo curto, laranja e olhos azuis, assistiam a algum filme velho na televisão. A ultima moradora era uma garota bonita, de cabelos escuros na altura do ombro, que cozinhava alguns biscoitos que já cheiravam muito bem.

Parecia ser um dia normal como qualquer outro, até o telefone tocar.

- Alô? – Atendeu a mulher que fumava.

_- Shizuru, é você? – _Perguntou uma voz do outro lado da linha.

- Velha Genkai! Tudo bem com a senhora? – Perguntou Shizuru.

_- Não liguei para isso. –_ Disse Genkai, impaciente. _– Só vou avisar que hoje chegam cinco novos moradores, e quero que organize três quartos. Pode anotar ai._

_- _CINCO? – Gritou Shizuru – E você só nos avisa agora?

- _Anote._

_-_ Diga – Disse Shizuru, com um bloquinho e uma caneta nas mãos, irritada.

_- O quarto com a cama de casal é para o cara chamado Sakyo, tio de um dos moradores. Por ser mais velho reservou o quarto de casal para ele. _– Explicava Genkai, enquanto Shizuru anotava "Sakyo – casal..." – _O quarto ao lado do de Botan é para Shuuichi Minamino e Hiei, este é irmão de Yukina. _

_- _Nossa, o irmão dela vai morar aqui e ela não disse nada? – Perguntou Shizuru.

_- E o outro quarto é para Yusuke Urameshi e **Kazuma Kuwabara**. – _Continuou Genkai, ignorando o comentário de Shizuru.

- O QUE? – Gritou Shizuru, jogando o bloquinho em um canto. – QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA? POR QUE MEU IRMÃO VAI VIR MORAR AQUI?

- Shizuru, pare de gritar. – Disse a outra mulher, de cabelo laranja, retirando o telefone das mãos da amiga. – Genkai?

_- Eles chegam hoje ou amanhã. – _Disse Genkai, desligando em seguida.

Shizuru amassou o pacote de cigarro vazio compulsivamente, soltando alguns resmungos de vez em quando.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou, desligando o telefone.

- Mukuro! É um pesadelo! – Explodiu Shizuru, jogando o maço de cigarros na parede. – Essa hospedaria nunca mais vai ser tão calma quanto hoje!

- É, e esta muito calma... – Suspirou Mukuro, observando o pacote de cigarro caído no chão.

- Novos hospedes? – Perguntou a garota que surgia da cozinha. – Mas isso é ótimo! Acho que está muito entediante mesmo por aqui.

- Não tem nada de ótimo, Keiko – Disse Shizuru, levantando-se – Aqui é calmo e sossegado, e é disso que eu gosto. Nunca mais terei este conforto.

Ouviram alguns passos vindos de fora. Mais uma garota se juntou a elas, era a jovem de cabelos verdes, que entrava delicadamente na sala.

- Ah, Yukina, e seu irmão também está vindo morar aqui. – Falou Shizuru, praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

- Meu... irmão? – Perguntou ela, com brilho nos olhos.

- Por favor, você não vai chorar, vai? – Perguntou Mukuro, enquanto os olhos de Yukina se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Não, é que... – Disse ela, limpando os olhos – Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo que... – Mas nem quis terminar a frase e saiu correndo para as escadas.

- Eu não acredito nisso... – Suspirou Shizuru, acendendo mais um cigarro e saindo da sala.

- Vou fazer mais alguns biscoitos para recebê-los – Disse Keiko contente. – E quem sabe um bolo também?

A ultima moradora da casa ainda estava sentada em um banco, apreciando a paisagem, pensativa, e ainda nem sonhava com a vinda dos novos moradores.

- Botan! – Gritou a Yukina, subindo as escadas ao encontro da amiga.

- Yukina! – Exclamou Botan, ao notar que ela tinha os olhos molhados. – Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, está ótimo – Disse ela, sorridente. – Mas _Baa-san_ acabou de ligar. Meu irmão vai vir morar com a gente!

- Irmão? Você tem um irmão? – Perguntou Botan, levantando-se.

- Sim, é Hiei o nome dele. – Disse Yukina, empolgada. – Mas estou tão feliz que ele vem! Acho que vem mais alguns junto, não sei direito...

- Mais alguns? – Perguntou Botan, mas não esperou a resposta e correu para dentro da hospedaria, até a cozinha, onde Keiko pegava alguns ingredientes para seu bolo.

- Keiko, quem vem morar aqui? – Perguntou Botan, curiosa, ajudando Keiko com os ingredientes.

- Pelo que escutei são uns quatro ou cincos, inclusive o irmão de Yukina e o de Shizuru.

- Que legal! – Disse Botan. – Tomara que fique mais divertido morar aqui agora! E são mais velhos? Mais novos? Meninas também?

- Ah, isso eu não sei. Mas não quer fazer o bolo para mim? Estou ocupada com os biscoitos agora...

- Tudo bem. – Disse Botan, sorrindo e começando seu bolo de chocolate.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

A tarde já chegava ao fim quando um dos novos moradores ligou avisando que já estava chegando. Botan, Yukina e Keiko já haviam se arrumado para o que diziam ser "uma ocasião especial". Botan estava com uma saia jeans escura, um pouco curta, uma blusa rosada e os cabelos presos em um rabo. Keiko usava um vestido curto, esverdeado e Yukina um lindo _kimono_ azul-piscina.

As três haviam praticamente obrigado Shizuru a colocara ao menos uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa lilás, mas Mukuro se recusou a vestir a saia que Keiko a emprestou, por isso estava apenas com uma calça jeans básica e uma blusa larga.

Botan colocou seu bolo sobre a mesa de jantar. Keiko havia feito cachorro quente e Yukina um pouco de chá. Mukuro e Shizuru recusaram-se a participar, e apenas assistiam algum seriado na televisão.

Quando a campainha soou, Botan foi a primeira a chegar até a porta, e a abriu, com um grande sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Sejam bem... – Começou a dizer ela, mas não conseguiu continuar ao se deparar com lindos olhos verdes que olhavam diretamente para ela, surpresos. - ...Vindos...

- Boa tarde – Disse o jovem de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, sorrindo. – É aqui a Hospedaria Genkai?

- Sim, é aqui mesmo – Disse Keiko, adiantando se para que eles pudessem entrar. – Podem entrar.

O ruivo foi o primeiro a entrar, acompanhado por um baixinho de cabelo espetado, um moreno com cabelos cheios de gel e um sorriso maroto no rosto, que não pode deixar de lançar uma piscadela para Keiko, assim que a viu. Em seguida entrou um garoto alto com um cabelo muito esquisito alaranjado, e por ultimo um homem com uma aparência um pouco mais velha, de cabelos lisos, compridos, e com uma cicatriz no olho direito.

- Venham, vamos mostrar o restante da casa. – Disse Botan, após se recompor.

- Fizemos cachorro quente e bolo para comer depois – Disse uma sorridente Yukina. A felicidade por ver seu irmão estava estampada em seu rosto, mas este se limitou a um simples "oi" totalmente seco, mas que não abalou nem um pouco a jovem, pois o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele não lhe daria nenhum abraço muito caloroso.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, o garoto alto de cabelo laranja a encarou, encantado, e segurou sua mão.

- Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – Exclamou ele, parecendo um completo idiota.

- Ah... É? Que bom... – Disse Yukina, sorrindo sem entender. "Do que é que ele está falando?" Perguntou-se.

- Está maluco, Kazuma? – Perguntou Shizuru, que já havia se levantado para receber os novos hospedes. – Vai logo e se explique por que resolveu vir morar aqui.

- Fui eu que dei a idéia! – Disse o garoto de cabelo arrumado com gel. – Já que a Yukina e você moravam aqui, e por a hospedaria ser da velha me pareceu uma ótima idéia.

- Tinha que ser você para ter essas "ótimas" idéias, não é Yusuke... – Suspirou Shizuru.

- E ai, Shizuru? – Perguntou ele. – Não vai nos apresentar as moradoras?

- Eu sou Botan! – Disse ela, sorridente. – E esta é a Keiko. – Yusuke encarou Keiko, dos pés a cabeça, o que a deixou um pouco envergonhada. – Elas você já conhecem, esta é a Yukina, e aquela ali sentada é a Mukuro. – O garoto baixinho de cabelo espetado olhou para a mulher que assistia à televisão sem nem tirar os olhos desta para receber os convidados.

- Prazer – Disse o garoto ruivo, sorrindo para Botan. – Sou Shuuichi Minamino, ou Kurama.

- Prazer – Disse Botan, sorridente. – Então... Vamos?

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Após apresentarem a hospedaria aos novos moradores, e cada um levar sua mala até seu devido quarto, todos sentaram-se à mesa de jantar (inclusive Mukuro).

- O bolo está ótimo – Disse Kurama, enquanto comia.

- Em compensação... Este cachorro quente... – Disse Yusuke. – Isso só pode ter sido comprado pronto... Ou foi requentado umas quinhentas vezes? Que coisa horrível...

- Repita isso! – Gritou Keiko, atirando seu pão na cara do garoto. – Eu preparo isso com a maior satisfação para recebê-los bem e você ainda reclama?

- Meu Deus, foi você quem fez? – Perguntou Yusuke, limpando seu rosto com o guardanapo. – Está horrível.

- ORA SEU! – Gritou Keiko, começando a socar este, que parecia só estar se divertindo.

Botan riu discretamente dos dois, juntando os pratos e levando-os até a cozinha.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou Kurama, segurando alguns pratos.

- Ah, muito obrigada – Agradeceu Botan, envergonhada.

Após todos já estarem devidamente alimentados, subiram até os quartos.

- Onde é o banheiro? – Perguntou Kuwabara para a irmã.

- Do lado do seu quarto tem um – Disse Shizuru, bocejando. – Vou dormir, e vê se não apronta. – Em seguida dirigiu-se até a varanda, onde sempre fumava seu ultimo cigarro do dia, mas aparentemente alguém tivera a mesma idéia que ela. O homem mais velho encontrava-se em um canto isolado na varanda, fumando. Shizuru o ignorou, e continuou seu ritual.

- Você costuma fumar tanto assim ou é apenas hoje? – Perguntou o homem, sem se aproximar.

Shizuru soltou uma baforada, jogando seus cabelos para traz.

- É meu precioso vicio. – Respondeu ela.

- Então somos dois. – Disse ele, caminhando em direção a ela, e parando ao seu lado. Shizuru encarou-o por um instante.

- Você é mais velho que os outros. É parente? – Perguntou ela, retirando o cigarro da boca, e encarando seus olhos, especialmente o que tinha a cicatriz.

- Sou tio de Urameshi – Respondeu ele.

- Então já conhece meu irmão...

- Kuwabara, suponho... – Disse ele, pegando outro cigarro. – Tem um isqueiro?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, e ligou o fogo para Sakyo.

- Obrigado.

- Bom, estou indo dormir, boa noite. – Disse ela, se retirando. Sakyo a observou, e em seguida voltou a analisar a paisagem pela varanda.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Mukuro se encontrava no escritório, com um pijama comprido e roupão. Digitava alguma coisa no computador, quando escutou um barulho vindo da porta.

- Quem está ai? – Perguntou ela, mas sem parar de digitar.

Um silêncio se fez pelo escritório, e o único barulho que podia ser ouvido era o som de Mukuro digitando. Como ninguém respondeu, olhou para traz, irritada.

Um dos novos hospedes se encontrava parado na porta, a encarando com um olhar um tanto quanto assustador. Se não fosse Mukuro possivelmente teria se assustado. Ele não desviou o olhar, mesmo após Mukuro o encarar. Ela analisou um bloco por um instante, e voltou a olhar para ele, para depois voltar a digitar.

- Hiei, não é? Irmão de Yukina... – Perguntou ela. – O que quer aqui?

Mas ele não respondeu. Mukuro preferiu ignorá-lo também, mas continuou sentindo sua presença atrás de si. Desligou o computador, mas assim que se virou Hiei já não estava mais lá.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Botan havia acabado de sair do banho. Vestia apenas uma blusa de alça, rosada e uma calcinha do mesmo conjunto, com um roupão de seda azul claro por cima. Os cabelos estavam soltos, e ainda molhados. Abriu a porta do banheiro, mas se assustou ao notar que alguém resolvera entrar no mesmo instante.

- Botan... – Sussurrou Kurama, corando um pouco ao se deparar com ela vestindo apenas...aquilo. Mas não mais que Botan, que já estava completamente roxa, observando Kurama que vestia apenas uma cueca preta, samba canção. – Desculpe, queria escovar os dentes. – Disse ele, mostrando a escova em suas mãos.

- Que é isso... – Disse ela, com um sorriso bobo – Eu que peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto...

- Sem problemas. – Disse ele, sorrindo e caminhando em direção a pia.

Botan saiu do banheiro, e entrou em seu quarto o mais rápido que pode, fechando a porta em seguida. "O que é **aquele** garoto? Que olhos são aqueles? Que... corpo é aquele?" Pensou Botan, abanando-se com as mãos e indo se deitar. Realmente não tinha nem idéia do que seria dela morando com um cara como Kurama.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:**_Aí esta o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem, pretendo não demorar muito com o capítulo dois, mas terminar a minha outra fic "festa de aniversário" ainda está em primeiro lugar..._

_Críticas ou elogios são muito bem vindos n.n_

"**_(Se alguém já teve esta mesma idéia que eu, e achou estranho vê-la aqui, por favor, desculpem e me avisem, se isso aconteceu é porque não a li O.Ox)"._**

**_E não custa nada apertar o Go ali em baixo, a autora agradece. (Ainda mais por ser começo de fic, é bom saber o que acharam n.n")_**

**_Bjs, Jessica."_**


	2. Escola! Tarefas!

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

**Capítulo 02**

"**Escola! Tarefas!".**

Botan acordou com o toque persistente de seu despertador marcando seis em ponto. Tentou cobrir seu ouvido com o travesseiro e voltar a dormir, mas, não obtendo resultado, esticou o braço desligando o despertador. Sentou-se na cama esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Suspirou, desanimada. Realmente, ela odiava ter de levantar cedo, ainda mais quando estava indo para o seu primeiro dia de aula.

Levantou e se dirigiu até o banheiro, sonolenta e tomou um longo banho gelado para tentar acordar. Vestiu seu novo uniforme (Uma saia xadrez vermelha de pregas, camiseta branca com um laço vermelho que prendia sua gola, e por cima um casaco bordo com o emblema escrito: "_Escola do Segundo Grau Meiou_"). Por fim, vestiu uma meia preta na altura do joelho e um sapato igualmente preto.

Penteou seus cabelos em um rabo alto e passou um pequeno contorno preto ao redor dos olhos, o que destacava ainda mais o tom rosado destes. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e descendo as escadas em direção a sala-de-jantar.

Só foi se lembrar de que havia "visitas" quando encontrou Kurama e Hiei sentados à mesa. Alguns barulhos vinham da cozinha, Yukina estava sentada tomando seu café, lançando alguns olhares preocupados para a porta.

- Bom dia. – Disse Botan, sorridente.

- Bom dia – Kurama e Yukina responderam. Hiei a ignorou e continuou tomando seu café em silêncio. Alguns gritos vieram da cozinha:

- ESSE LEITE ERA MEU! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Era a voz de Keiko que gritava, seguida por outro grito que parecia ser de Yusuke.

- SÓ PODIA SER, HORRIVEL DESSE JEITO!

Foi quando a porta abriu-se em um estrondo, e Yusuke, anda com pijama, saiu correndo com Keiko atirando coisas em suas costas.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Botan, sentando-se a mesa.

- Eles estão assim desde que acordaram... – Explicou Yukina, meio assustada. – Não sei porque, mas acho que Yusuke gosta de provocar a Keiko...

- Hmm... – Disse Botan, observando Yusuke subir as escadas correndo, dizendo que tinha que acordar Kuwabara. Keiko, então, se sentou ao seu lado e soltou um pequeno suspiro.

- Keiko, o uniforme da escola nova ficou ótimo em você! – Disse Botan, sorridente, observando a amiga preparando seu pão.

- Você achou? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo. – Mas, infelizmente, acabei de saber que Yusuke vai estudar no mesmo colégio que a gente...

- Então vocês vão todas pro colégio Meiou? – Perguntou Shuuichi – Eu, Yusuke e Kuwabara já estudamos lá.

Foi quando ela reparou no uniforme de Kurama: calça e casaco bordos, com o mesmo bordado da "_Escola do Segundo Grau Meiou" _que tinha no seu.

- Então vocês já sabem a distribuição das salas? – Perguntou Botan, tomando seu café.

- Ainda não... – Disse ele. – E vocês vão para que série?

- Todas para o segundo. – Respondeu Botan.

- Kuwabara, Yusuke e Hiei vão para o segundo também. – Explicou Shuuichi. – Eu estou no terceiro.

- Só espero que eu não esteja na mesma turma que _ele_... – Disse Keiko, observando Yusuke já vestido e com o cabelo cheio de gel descendo as escadas junto com Kuwabara, que parecia ter se vestido às pressas.

- Hiei, porque não está com o uniforme? – Perguntou Yukina, dirigindo a palavra pela primeira vez ao seu irmão, que ainda estava quieto. Botan olhou para ele, e notou que vestia uma calça jeans preta com alguns _kanjis_ em azul na lateral, uma blusa de manga curta larga, igualmente preta e um cinto com alguns detalhes em metal e correntes. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e concordou consigo mesma que ele parecia ser um garoto um tanto quanto problemático.

- Me recuso a usar esse uniforme estúpido. – Murmurou ele, frio. E se levantou, sentando-se nos sofás em frente à televisão e jogando sua mochila ao seu lado, aparentemente entediado.

- E como vocês vão para a escola? – Perguntou Kuwabara, que acabava de se sentar.

- A Mukuro sempre nos leva – Explicou Keiko, em seguida olhando para a escada. – Mas é estranho ela ainda não ter aparecido...

- O que estão falando de mim? – Perguntou esta, descendo as escadas. Vestia uma calça jeans azul marinho e um moletom preto e um pouco largo para ela. – E tratem de se apressar, pois já são sete horas e tenho que chegar as sete e meia no emprego.

Ah, sim. Lembrou-se Botan. Mukuro havia arranjado um emprego em uma loja ao lado do colégio, onde trabalhava de manhã e ia para a faculdade de Educação Física à tarde (cursava o primeiro ano).

- E vocês vão como? – Perguntou Yukina para os meninos.

- A pé, eu acho – Respondeu Kuwabara, pensativo.

- Porque não vão com a gente? – Perguntou Botan. – É aqui perto, garanto que Mukuro não se importa em infringir algumas leis de transito... Não é?

Mukuro suspirou.

- Tudo bem, mas não vai ser sempre.

- Certo. – Disse Kurama, levantando-se e levando seu prato até a cozinha. – Muito obrigada. – Agradeceu ele.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Após todos já estarem devidamente arrumados e com todas suas mochilas, foram até a garagem. Mukuro analisou seu carro por um tempo, pensando em como enfiar oito pessoas ali dentro. Olhou para todos por um tempo, até decidir-se.

- Hiei e Yukina podem ir no banco da frente, pois são os menores. – Explicou ela. – O resto vai atrás.

Hiei, que provavelmente não gostou nem um pouco de como ela se referiu a ele ("Os menores" dava-lhe a impressão de estar sendo chamado de criança), passou por ela, encarando-a com o olhar mais mortal possível, e se sentou, deixando Yukina sentar ao seu lado. Enquanto isso Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan e Kurama se espremiam no banco de traz.

- Keiko, não quer se sentar no meu colo? Isso pode ajudar – Disse Yusuke, com um sorriso malicioso formando-se em seus lábios.

- NÃO – Gritou ela. E Mukuro tirou o carro, jurando para si mesma que nunca mais levaria todo mundo.

Ao chegarem na escola, todos concordaram que no dia seguinte iriam de ônibus. Eles caminharam pela calçada, em direção a entrada do colégio, aonde muitos alunos chegavam animados.

Era um prédio grande, com uma porta principal larga onde os alunos se amontoavam a procura de seus nomes na grande lista que mostrava as salas.

- Vamos! – Yukina chamou os outros, apontando animada a entrada do colégio. – Estou curiosa para saber qual vai ser minha turma!

- Tomara que eu esteja na mesma que você, Yukina-chan. – Sorriu Kuwabara, acompanhando a garota. Hiei lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, como se dissesse "Te mato se mexer com minha irmã".

Botan parou em frente do grande anúncio, até achar seu nome na turma "A". Analisou os outros nomes da lista e suspirou entristecida enquanto observava Hiei já dentro do colégio. O único que acabara caindo na mesma turma que ela.

- DROGA! – Gritou Keiko. – Estou na mesma turma que Yusuke!

- Yukina-chan! – Disse Kuwabara, empolgado – E nós ficamos juntos!

- Que bom. – Sorriu a garota, deixando o amigo radiante de felicidade.

Botan olhou ao redor, a procura de Kurama, mas este também já entrara no colégio. Suspirou mais uma vez, despediu-se dos amigos e rumou até sua sala.

Pouco tempo depois a encontrou. Muitos alunos conversavam animados em frente à porta. Botan entrou na sala praticamente vazia, ocupada apenas por Hiei, que escolhera a ultima carteira no canto da sala, estava com os pés sobre a mesa, com os olhos fechados e a mochila ainda nas costas. Botan suspirou pela terceira vez (O.O""), escolheu uma das carteiras ao lado da janela, e pôs-se a observar a paisagem, um pouco cansada. Preferiria ter caído na mesma sala que Keiko ou Yukina. Mesmo se fosse na mesma que Yusuke não teria se importado, pois ele parecia ser muito mais legal do que Hiei, que certamente nem falaria com ela.

**_Enquanto isso, na turma "C"..._**

Keiko estava sentada na penúltima carteira no centro da sala, e Yusuke logo atrás de si. A professora, um mulher muito bonita, de cabelos ruivos, logos e lisos, havia acabado de entrar e fechado à porta atrás de si.

- Prazer. – Disse ela. – Podem me chamar de Ruka, vou ser a professora de Biologia de vocês. (É a Youkai mestra-das-barreiras que apareceu na saga do Torneio das Trevas)

- Que gostosa! – Exclamou Yusuke. Keiko escutou, soltando um suspiro entediada, virou para traz, e sussurrou:

- Fique ai falando, e nosso próximo professor vai ser muito mais bonito do que essa aí.

- Duvido. – Disse ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, e Keiko voltou a olhar para frente, girando os olhos.

A próxima aula chegou, Keiko encarou a porta, em expectativa. Quase caiu com o rosto na mesa ao ver o professor entrar. Yusuke soltou algumas risadinhas, para em seguida começar a ter um ataque de risos.

- Lindo, não é, Keiko? - Disse ele, ainda rindo, e encarando o professor velho, gordo, baixinho e quase careca.

Ele encarou o casal no fundo, não muito contente, mas os ignorou, em seguida apresentando-se como Sr. Itigaki, o novo professor de Matemática.

**_Enquanto isso, na turma "D"..._**

Yukina e Kuwabara estavam em duplas, trabalhando em uma redação de português. Conversavam animadamente, especialmente Kuwabara, que parecia nunca ter estado tão feliz em toda sua vida.

Ela apenas ria das piadas que este dizia de vez em quando, não entendendo muito o motivo dele estar tão contente.

O sinal para o intervalo bateu, e Kuwabara deixou a sala junto com Yukina, os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa em frente à cantina, onde ele comprou dois sucos de morango para tomar com a garota.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu ela. – Gostaria de saber como foi a aula de Keiko e Botan.

- Quanto a Keiko aposto que se divertiu com Yusuke, já Botan não posso dizer o mesmo.

- Meu irmão não é muito social - Suspirou Yukina. – Mas não faz mal, eu gosto dele do jeito que ele é. – Disse ela, animada.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Botan tomava um suco, sozinha, em uma mesa. Havia conversado com poucas meninas de sua classe, mas por ser tímida ainda não conseguiu se enturmar.

Olhou ao redor, a procura de alguma de suas amigas, mas pelo jeito elas não estavam por ali. Riu sozinha, imaginando como Keiko e Yusuke estavam se saindo, quando avistou Kurama cercado de três garotas, com um refrigerante na mão.

- Nossa amiga gostou de você... – Disse uma morena. – Não quer conversar com ela?

- Conversar? – Perguntou Shuuichi, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Bom...Você sabe. – Disse uma loira. – _Mais _do que isso.

- Ficar, beijar ou como quer que você chame isso – Disse a ultimas das três garotas.

- Desculpe. – Disse ele, olhando ao redor a procura de alguma desculpa convincente. Foi quando viu Botan, olhando para eles, sozinha. – Já estou acompanhado.

- Ué, não estamos vendo ninguém com você – Argumentou a morena.

- Com licença. – Disse ele, esquivando-se delas e indo em direção a Botan, que corou um pouco ao ver ele se aproximando. Escutara perfeitamente a conversa dos quatro.

– Posso me sentar aqui? – Ele perguntou.

- Pode – Disse Botan. – Mas... Acompanhado?

-Ah... – Riu ele – Você ouviu? Desculpe...

- Sem problemas. – Disse Botan, sorrindo.

- E ai, o que está achando da escola?

- Bem... – Murmurou Botan. – Aqui é legal, mas... Não tem ninguém conhecido em minha turma, a não ser Hiei, que, bem, não pode ser considerado conhecido...

Kurama riu, sentando-se ao lado de Botan.

- Posso passar os intervalos com você, se você não se importar. – Disse ele, encarando a jovem com seus belos olhos verdes.

- Não precisa! – Disse ela, mexendo as mãos, preocupada. – Que é isso, não se incomode!

- Faço questão.

Botan sorriu, envergonhada.

- Ah, se é assim, tudo bem. – Concordou ela. – Mas não prefere passar com seus amigos?

- Digamos que não tenho muitos amigos aqui.

- Sério? – Perguntou ela. – Você me pareceu bem popular.

- Nesse sentido sim – Riu ele. – Mas não amigos que eu queira passar o intervalo junto.

- Mas e comigo você quer passar o intervalo? – Insistiu ela, terminando seu suco.

- Porque pergunta o que já sabe a resposta?

- Mas... – Continuou ela.

- Eu quero passar o intervalo com você, satisfeita?

- Tudo bem... – Sorriu Botan, desajeitada.

Eles conversaram até o sinal tocar, e cada um seguir para sua classe. Até que finalmente o sinal de fim de aula tocou, e todos puderam ir embora.

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

Todos chegaram juntos em casa (vieram de ônibus). Botan, Keiko e Yukina contavam sobre o primeiro dia de cada uma, enquanto Kuwabara e Yusuke diziam o quanto estava com fome e Hiei dirigia-se ao sofá da sala, onde Mukuro se encontrava assistindo a algum seriado.

- Está na vez de quem fazer o almoço? – Perguntou Keiko. – Espera um pouco, agora que temos mais hospedes vamos ter que reformular todos os serviços de cada um não é?

- Já fiz isso. – Disse Mukuro, mas sem levantar do sofá. – Está tudo na geladeira.

- Porque você fez sozinha...! – Disse Botan, mas sem esperar resposta, e acompanhou os outros até a cozinha.

- Porque eu tenho que limpar os banheiros com o Kuwabara? – Perguntou Yusuke, bravo.

- Eu tenho que varrer a casa... – Disse Keiko – Menos os quartos, claro... E Yukina passar o pano.

- Eu e o Kurama temos que... – Disse Botan.

- Fazer o almoço! – Perguntou ele. – Eu nem sei cozinhar!

- Lavar a louça? – Murmurou Hiei, ríspido.

- Porque o Sakyo e a Shizuru vão fazer a janta? – Perguntou Keiko. – Meu Deus nem imagino a "coisa" que vão preparar. – EI, espera um pouco! Mukuro e você vai fazer o que! Folgar!

- Não, pode deixar que já arranjo algo pra ela fazer. – Disse Botan, pegando uma caneta e anotando "Mukuro: Arrumar a cozinha"

- Eu já trabalho! – Reclamou Mukuro, juntando-se aos outros na cozinha.

- Shizuru e Sakyo também ¬¬ - Disse Keiko. – Nem vem, esse vai ser seu trabalho.

Mukuro murmurou algo, e voltou a sentar no sofá, seguida por Hiei, que retirou o controle de sua mão e mudou de canal.

- Ei, seu folgado! – Disse ela, pegando o controle de volta e voltando ao antigo canal.

Hiei não disse nada, apenas pegou o controle da mão de Mukuro novamente, e mudou novamente o canal. E assim ficaram os dois, parecendo duas crianças brigando por um brinquedo.

Todos observavam a cena, perplexos, até Keiko ordenar que Kurama e Botan fossem até a cozinha preparar o almoço enquanto os outros se arrumavam.

- Aff... Que beleza – Reclamou Botan. – Preciso tirar esse uniforme...

- Fazer o que, pelo menos não temos que limpar o banheiro – Kurama tentou reconfortá-la. (E também a si mesmo)

Os dois dirigiram-se a cozinha (Mukuro e Hiei ainda "passavam" o controle de mão-em-mão).

- E agora? – Perguntou Shuuchi. – Não tenho nem idéia de como fazer um almoço. A não ser miojo e sanduíches.

Botan riu, enquanto pegava alguns ingredientes.

- Vou fazer lasanha – Explicou ela. – Você pode ir pegando o queijo e fatiando. Precisa de trezentas gramas.

- Tudo bem... – Disse ele, fazendo o que a garota disse, pegando o queijo na geladeira e passando a cortá-lo.

Enquanto isso Botan deixava um pouco de água para ferver.

- Ei. – Disse Botan, rindo e observando Kurama cortando o queijo. – De preferência, não coma o queijo enquanto corta.

Kurama riu.

- Desculpe, mas é que estou com fome. – Desculpou-se ele.

-Sabe... – Disse Botan, aproximando-se dele e do queijo. – Eu também...

Kurama riu, pegando uma fatia de queijo e entregando a garota.

- Pegue – Disse ele, ainda rindo. Mas quando ela se aproximou para pegar o queijo, ele pôs parte deste na boca e disse, sem por todo o queijo na boca. – Pode pegar agora, pode ser com a boca se quiser.

Botan encarou Kurama, corando, e perplexa pela cara-de-pau do menino. Em seguida riu baixinho.

- Até parece. – Disse ela, pegando um queijo de cima da mesa e colocando na boca. – E agora chega ou não vai sobrar queijo para a lasanha.

Kurama terminou de comer o queijo, e voltou a cortá-lo, encarando Botan com uma expressão risonha, enquanto essa esquentava a massa para lasanha.

- Terminei de cortar, o que faço agora? – Perguntou Kurama, deixando o queijo de lado.

- Pegue aquela forma – Disse Botan, apontando para um canto em cima do armário. – E cobra ela com manteiga.

Botan observou Kurama enquanto ele fazia o que ela pediu. Quando ele terminou, Botan pegou uma camada de massa.

- Agora tem que ir colocando o molho à bolonhesa, o molho branco, e o queijo, mais massa por cima, até acabar. – Explicou Botan.

- Beleza. – Disse Kurama, colocando o molho na forma, mas espirrando por tudo quanto é canto.

- Kurama, você não sabe fazer sem espirrar? – Perguntou Botan, sorrindo.

- Opa. – Disse ele, logo após espirrar uma boa quantidade de molho branco no rosto de Botan. Ele não pode deixar de rir, enquanto esta ficou estática por um tempo, em seguida limpou-se na pia e o encarou de uma forma um pouco diferente (ù.ú" – Mais ou menos isso), a qual deixou Kurama com um pequeno receio.

- Desculpa... – Ele se apressou em dizer, mas, tarde demais. Botan já jogara molho à bolonhesa no rosto do garoto.

- Pode rir agora. – Disse ela, sorrindo.

- Você pediu. – Murmurou Kurama, limpando o molho do rosto com as mãos, e, com a outra, pegando o pote inteiro de molho branco e se aproximando de Botan.

- NÃO FAZ ISSO! – Gritou ela, agarrando o pulso de Shuuichi que segurava o molho, na intenção de fazê-lo parar. – O que vamos comer se você jogar o molho todo em mim?

Kurama riu para ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- _Você_, eu não sei. Mas sei bem o que _eu_ posso comer. Já vai até ter molho...

- Ei! – Gritou ela – Isso foi muito pervertido da sua parte sabia!

Kurama riu, fazendo força com os braços com a intenção de jogar o pote de molho em Botan.

- Para, Kurama. – Pediu Botan, receosa, tentando segurá-lo com toda sua força (que não era muita), acabou escorregando, e o pote de molho saiu voando pela cozinha, mas Kurama, devido a suas "habilidades" conseguiu pegar o pote a tempo, antes que este caísse no chão, mas, para a infelicidade (ou felicidade O.o) de Botan, Kurama acabou caindo sobre ela, com os braços esticados segurando o pote de molho branco.

- Er... – Sussurrou ele. – Tudo bem com você?

Botan abriu a boca, para falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos verdes de Kurama deixavam-na totalmente hipnotizada. E ele cheirava a algum perfume muito bom, ela não sabia dizer qual, mas era bom. Sentiu que estava ficando vermelha, quem não estaria? Estavam muito próximos, quase se beijando. Kurama podia sentir a respiração de Botan saindo descompassada e freneticamente, não que a sua estivesse totalmente normal, Botan tinha alguma coisa que estava deixando-o louco. Se ninguém o tirasse dali, ele não iría levantar. Quando a garota entreabriu os lábios, para falar alguma coisa, Kurama aproveitou para aproximar seus rostos. _Precisava_ beijá-la. E teria o feito, se Yusuke e Keiko não tivessem aparecido neste momento, gritando.

- BOTAN! – Gritou Keiko, observando a posição comprometedora em que os dois se encontravam.

- Por isso que esse almoço não sai! – Disse Yusuke, cruzando os braços. – Mas você não perde tempo, em Kurama!

Os dois se levantaram o mais rápido possível, e Botan pôs-se a gesticular, tentando explicar como ela caíra e Kurama sobre ela, tentando salvar o pote de molho.

- Entendo... – Disse Keiko sem estar prestando muita atenção. – Então se apressem porque estamos com fome.

- É isso mesmo. – Disse Yusuke, deixando os dois novamente sozinhos na cozinha.

Botan encarava o chão, corada, enquanto Kurama a observava, jurando mentalmente que mataria Yusuke assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

- Acho melhor terminarmos logo essa lasanha... – Disse ela.

- É mesmo! – Concordou Botan, sorridente, mas ainda corada. Você pode ir fazendo o suco, enquanto eu termino aqui. E depois coloque a mesa.

- Tudo bem. – Disse ele, pegando um pacote de suco de abacaxi em pó e misturando-o com água em uma vasilha.

Após a lasanha já estar montada, Botan colocou-a no forno.

- Vai demorar um pouco – Disse ela. – Vou me trocar enquanto isso.

- Eu também. – Disse Kurama, e acompanhou Botan até a saída da cozinha. Hiei e Mukuro assistiam à televisão, provavelmente ela ganhara a discussão, pois estava com a posse do controle.

Botan subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, fechando bruscamente a porta atrás de si. Respirou fundo. Tinha certeza de que se Keiko e Yusuke não tivessem entrado naquele momento, Kurama teria a beijado. E também sabia que ela iría acabar deixando, afinal quem resistiria? Lembrou-se da visão de Kurama vestindo apenas aquela cueca samba-canção. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, e balançou a cabeça, no intuito de retirar estes pensamentos.

Despiu-se e abriu o armário, a procura de uma roupa bonita e confortável. Resolveu colocar uma bermuda jeans, uma blusa lilás de alças e uma sandália branca. Já vestida, saiu do quarto e voltou para a cozinha. Kurama já estava lá, tomando um copo d'água. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de manga curta em tons de branco e vermelho.

- Está linda. – Disse Kurama, observando Botan enquanto essa ia até ele.

- Que é isso... – Disse ela, envergonhada. – É só uma roupa velha...

- Continua linda...

Botan sorriu, ainda mais envergonhada, e encarou o chão.

- Acho que a lasanha já está pronta... – Sussurrou ela, indo até o forno e o abrindo.

- Ainda bem. – Disse Shuuichi. – Posso chamar todo mundo?

- Pode. – Disse ela, enquanto retirava a lasanha e levava até a mesa.

Depois de tudo pronto, cada um sentou em seu devido lugar, e começaram a almoçar.

- E onde estão Shizuru e Sakyo? – Perguntou Kuwabara.

- Sakyo está no trabalho. – Respondeu Yusuke.

- Shizuru também. – Respondeu Keiko. – Ela sempre almoça fora em dias de semana.

- A lasanha está ótima! – Disse Yukina, entusiasmada.

- É, apesar de tudo os dois fizeram um bom trabalho. – Disse Keiko.

- É lógico. – Disse Yusuke, lançando olhares suspeitos de Botan para Kurama. – Com _amor_ tudo sai perfeito. Não é, Shuuichi? Botan?

- Com licença - Disse Botan, levantando-se repentinamente, com o rosto quase da cor dos cabelos de Kurama. Já estava pegando seu prato para levá-lo a cozinha, quando sentiu uma mão segurando a sua.

- Deixe ai – Disse Keiko, rindo. – Quem limpa a cozinha é a Mukuro, esqueceu?

Botan riu, mas mesmo assim levou seu prato até a cozinha.

- Bom... – Suspirou Mukuro, também se levantando. – Então já que não tenho opção vou limpar a cozinha. Hiei nem pense em voltar para o sofá, é você quem lava a louça.

- E eu vou varrer a casa. – Suspirou Keiko, também se levantando. – Yukina se importa de me ajudar, ai te ajudo a passar o pano...

- Claro que não. – Disse Yukina, sorrindo e indo atrás de Keiko para pegar as vassouras.

- Droga. – Resmungou Yusuke, também se levantando e indo com Kuwabara atrás dos produtos de limpeza para limpar os banheiros.

Kurama e Botan se entreolharam, e começaram a rir. Realmente deram sorte em só ter que fazer o almoço.

- Que tal uma sobremesa? – Perguntou Botan, sorrindo. – Tem chocolate lá em cima.

- Claro. – Disse Kurama, seguindo Botan pelas escadas.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:**_Finalmente atualizando isso daqui O.O" Bom, mas o capítulo ficou muito grande! Espero que gostem n.n" (Eu, pessoalmente, achei que pelo menos ficou melhor que o primeiro, que estava muito ruim...)_

_Respondendo os Reviews:_

_**hanna-tian: **Ah, desculpa eu demorei né? O.o" Mas pelo menos esse capítulo ficou bem comprido n.n" Espero que goste._

**_Ashley Malfoy 23_**_Que bom que gostou n.n" Está ai a continuação._

**Tali-chan: **Oi n.n" Se eles vão namorar, logo você vai saber n.n E desculpe, demorei com a continuação...

**Lola:** Espero que fique legal O.O E ainda bem que não leu nenhuma parecida, não sei porque sempre que começo a escrever uma fic me da a impressão de que já li antes O.O

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

"**_E não custa nada apertar o Go ali em baixo, a autora agradece. n.n_**

**_Bjs, Jessica.""._**


	3. Filme

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

**Capítulo 03**

"**Filme".**

" _– Droga. – Resmungou Yusuke, também se levantando e indo com Kuwabara atrás dos produtos de limpeza para limpar os banheiros._

_Kurama e Botan se entreolharam, e começaram a rir. Realmente deram sorte em só ter que fazer o almoço._

_- Que tal uma sobremesa? – Perguntou Botan, sorrindo. – Tem chocolate lá em cima._

_- Claro. – Disse Kurama, seguindo Botan pelas escadas."_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Botan entrou em seu quarto, acompanhada de Kurama. Foi até o armário, pegou uma caixa de chocolate e ofereceu a Kurama, que aceitou.

- Pode sentar – Disse ela, indicando sua cama. – Vou fazer uma tarefa de física que já fizeram questão de passar... – Suspirou ela, indo até sua mochila e retirando o livro e caderno e sentando-se em frente à escrivaninha.

Kurama sentou-se na cama da garota, sob os lençóis esverdeados, e admirou o quarto da jovem, pequeno e confortável, cheio de papéis e cadernos repletos de rabiscos.

- Você escreve? – Perguntou ele, puxando um bloco onde pode ler algumas coisas escritas.

- Eu gosto. – Disse ela, virando-se para observá-lo. – Mas não tenho nenhum talento... – Riu ela, pedindo para ele largar.

Kurama sorriu de volta, e ficou em silêncio enquanto Botan voltou para se concentrar em sua tarefa. De vez em quando ela parava, colocando a mão na cabeça, voltava a escrever, mas logo parava de novo.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou Kurama, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado de Botan.

- Se você não se importar... – Murmurou Botan, um pouco envergonhada. – Não consigo resolver isso. – Disse ela, apontando para seu próprio caderno.

Kurama colocou sua cadeira ainda mais próxima de Botan, e debruçou-se para ler.

- Isso é fácil. – Disse ele, pegando o lápis da mão de Botan, e escrevendo alguns números e explicando como se fazia. Botan o observava, concordando com algumas coisas, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos de Shuuichi, que, depois de um tempo sentindo que estava falando para o nada, perguntou:

- Botan, você está prestando atenção? – Ela corou um pouco, desviando os olhos.

- Claro que sim! – Disse, perdida. Olhando para o caderno, mas alguns segundos depois voltou a olhar para Shuuchi, que, percebendo isso, disse:

- Você parece que tem alguns problemas para se concentrar...

- C...claro que n...não...É que... – Disse ela, gaguejando, corada. Normalmente, ela não tinha esse problema, mas agora, com Kurama debruçado próximo a ela, deixando o cheiro agradável de seu corpo limpinho, e a olhando de vez em quando com seus olhos verdes, era _realmente_ muito difícil de se concentrar em física.

- É que...? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Botan levantou-se, totalmente vermelha, o que assustou Shuuichi.

- Botan? Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Ótimo! – Disse ela, nervosa. – Não estou com a cabeça para física agora, só isso n.n

- hm.. – pensou ele, também se levantando. – Botan, tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou ele, vendo ela tropeçar na quina da porta e quase cair no chão.

- Tudo ótimo! – Disse ela, perturbada. – Ei, vamos descer?

- Tá... – Riu ele, seguindo a garota para fora do quarto.

- NÃO VEM! – Gritou Keiko, vendo que eles saiam – Estou varrendo aqui agora, vocês vão espalhar a sujeira!

Botan suspirou, e voltou para seu quarto, acompanhada por Shuuichi.

- Vão fazer o que hoje? – Perguntou ele, encostando-se na parede ao lado da porta.

- Ah, acho que nada. – Suspirou Botan, apoiando os braços na cadeira de sua escrivaninha. – Como sempre...

- Então quer ir comigo até a locadora? – Perguntou ele, cruzando os braços. – Já que ninguém tem nada pra fazer podemos assistir uns filmes...

- Tudo bem – Disse Botan, pegando um casaco preto em seu armário e abrindo a porta, para ver se Keiko já havia terminado de varrer.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Enquanto isso, Hiei lavava a louça, enquanto Mukuro limpava toda a sujeira que Kurama e Botan haviam feito.

- Meu Deus, como podem fazer tanta sujeira? – Perguntou ela, com raiva, enquanto esfregava os molhos espalhados pela parede e chão.

- Do que está reclamando? – Perguntou Hiei, ríspido. – Pelo menos não é você que tem que lavar a louça.

- Olha esse chão! – Protestou ela, mostrando o chão ensopado de molho. - É melhor lavar louça do que limpar isso.

- "Hunf" – Resmungou ele – É mesmo uma idiota.

- Esse seu mal-humor é de nascença?

- Não sou eu quem está reclamando.

- Isso tudo só porque você não conseguiu assistir o programa que você queria? Como você é mimado!

Hiei olhou para ela por um tempo, sem acreditar.

- Não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica com mau-humor por causa desses motivos banais – Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

- Mas parece... – Provocou ela.

- Você quer calar a boca?

- Quem está falando agora é você.

- Você é irritante.

- Você também.

Em seguida se encararam por um instante, voltando ao seu trabalho logo em seguida. Kurama entrou na cozinha, para verificar se estava tudo bem.

- Eu e a Botan vamos à locadora alugar alguma coisa, vocês tem preferências por algum tipo de filme?

- Eu não vou ver. – Disse Mukuro, lavando o pano na pia e voltando a passá-lo no chão.

- Porque não? – Perguntou Botan.

- Tenho faculdade pra ir, esqueceu?

- É verdade... – Murmurou Botan. – Mas a gente vai assistir de noite, quando todo mundo estiver em casa.

- E você Hiei? Quer ver o que? – Perguntou Kurama.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Tá, depois não reclamem. – Disse ele, saindo da cozinha e indo até a porta de entrada, seguido por Botan.

- Você gosta de que tipo de filme? – Perguntou Kurama, enquanto os dois caminhavam juntos até a locadora, que não era muito distante dali.

- Ah... – Pensou Botan. – Romance eu acho... – Riu ela.

- Você já namorou? – Perguntou Kurama, fitando-a discretamente.

- Eu... – Disse Botan, surpresa pela pergunta repentina. – Uma vez...

- Chegamos. – Disse Kurama, entrando na locadora. – E aí que filme vai querer?

Botan observou as prateleiras, pensativa.

- Ah, não sei, qualquer um... – Disse ela, sorrindo.

- Tá bom. – Riu Kurama, escolhendo um e levando até o caixa.

- Qual você pegou? – Perguntou Botan, curiosa, lendo o título do DVD. – Kurama, a Yukina não vai assistir isso!

- Por que não?

- Ela tem medo... A Keiko também.

- Ah, o Hiei protege ela. – Disse ele, rindo. – E o Yusuke a Keiko.

Botan também riu.

- Tá, mas eu também tenho medo... – Assumiu Botan.

- Eu te protejo.

- Você... ah, KURAMA! – Protestou Botan. – Se eu ficar com medo você vai ter que ficar comigo de noite.

- Faço isso com prazer. – Riu ele, maliciosamente, enquanto saia da locadora.

- Acordado, na porta! – Disse ela. – Não é nada do que você está pensando!

- Brincadeira Botan. – Disse ele, sorrindo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Já estava anoitecendo, Mukuro, Shizuru e Sakyo chegaram em casa, e encontraram Hiei, Kuwabara e Yukina sentados no sofá, em frente à TV, enquanto alguém gritava na cozinha. Não demorou muito para Kurama e Botan se juntarem ao restante das pessoas na sala, aparentemente entediados e irritados pela briga de Yusuke e Keiko.

- VOCÊ É MUITO PREGUIÇOSO! – Gritava ela. – NÃO É OBVIO QUE A PIPOCA NÃO IA CABER NESSE POTE MINUSCULO?

- Calma Keiko... – Yusuke tentava se proteger dos "golpes" de Keiko.

- CALMA NADA! VAI LIMPAR ISSO, E FAZER OUTRA PIPOCA!

- Já to indo! Calma!

Todos os presentes na sala observavam a cena, entediados.

- Essas brigas dos dois já estão irritando. – Reclamou Kuwabara.

- Que tal a gente assistir o filme e deixar eles brigando sozinhos? – Sugeriu Botan

- Ótima idéia. – Concordou Kuwabara.

- Vocês também querem ver? – Kurama perguntou para Shizuru e Sakyo, que ainda os observavam da porta.

- Que filme? – Perguntou Shizuru, acendendo um cigarro.

- É mesmo, que filme vocês alugaram n.n? – Perguntou Yukina

- Er... – Murmurou Botan. – Quem escolheu foi o Shuuichi, não tenho nada a ver com isso!

- Que filme é? – Insistiu Yukina. – Estou curiosa.

- Só espero que não seja o que estou pensando... – Disse Keiko, que já voltara da cozinha, e dirigia-se ao sofá, com Yusuke, já com o novo pote de pipoca, atrás de si.

- Sabe Keiko, não precisa ficar com medo... Tem três sofás, você pode sentar em um deles com o Yusuke, qualquer coisa ele vai estar ali para te acalmar... – Murmurou Botan, com medo.

- EU SABIA! É **AQUELE** FILME, NÃO É? – Gritou Keiko. – E que história é essa do _Yusuke _me acalmar ein?

- Gente... – Sussurrou Yukina. – Que filme...?

-_ O CHAMADO 2! – _Gritou Keiko, mostrando a capa do DVD. – A gente quase morreu assistindo o primeiro! Como você teve coragem de alugar isso?

- Mas foi o Kurama... – Sussurrou Botan.

- Eu quero ver. – Disse Shizuru. – Mas esperem ai que vou tomar uma ducha antes.

- Por que todo mundo não se arruma pra dormir, e aproveitamos pra assistir aqui? – Sugeriu Botan.

- Por que não dormimos aqui na sala? – Sugeriu Kuwabara. Todos viraram o rosto para encará-lo.

- Cala a boca, idiota. – Disse Hiei.

- O que foi seu baixinho mal-humorado? – Provocou Kuwabara.

- MAS QUE DROGA! – Explodiu Botan. – Eu vou me arrumar, se vocês vão ficar ai, fiquem!

- É, eu também. – Disse Keiko. Pouco tempo depois todos já estavam subindo para se arrumarem, e uma meia hora depois, já haviam voltado.

Kuwabara sentou-se na ponta do sofá de quatro lugares, com Yukina ao seu lado, e ao lado dela, Hiei e Mukuro. Kurama e Botan sentaram no sofá de dois lugares da direita e Shizuru e Sakyo no da esquerda. Keiko e Yusuke sentaram sobre um colchão, posto em frente ao sofá de quatro lugares.

Kurama ligou o filme (E Keiko já se assustou com a cena de abertura, pulando para o colo de Yusuke, após perceber isso deu um tapa no garoto como se ele fosse culpado.).

Quando o filme terminou, Botan, Yukina Keiko não se moviam, de tanto medo que estavam.

- Keiko, posso dormir com você se você estiver com medo... – Disse Yusuke, mas apanhou em seguida.

- Eu, a Botan e a Yukina vamos dormir juntas, certo? – Perguntou ela, encarando as duas, que ainda estavam sentadas, assustadas.

- Ótima idéia! – Disse Botan, se levantando, e indo até a escada, com Keiko e Yukina de mãos dadas, olhando ao redor com medo.

- Como podem ter se assustado com um filme podre desses? – Perguntou Shizuru, também se levantando.

- Gostaria de saber. – Suspirou Mukuro.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

No dia seguinte, Keiko, Yukina e Botan se arrumaram juntas e foram até a cozinha da mesma forma em que foram para os quartos na noite anterior. Todos já estavam ali, tomando seu café.

- Não me diga que ainda estão com medo. – Riu Kurama, observando as garotas entrando na cozinha de mãos dadas.

- CULPA SUA! – Gritaram Botan e Keiko juntas.

Depois de todos já estarem prontos, (Keiko, Botan e Yukina ainda com medo) saíram de casa e pegaram um ônibus até a escola.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Não achei que vocês tivessem tanto medo desse tipo de filme... – Riu Kurama, durante o intervalo, que estava mais uma vez passando com Botan.

- Eu avisei! – Disse Botan, tomando um gole de seu suco.

Kurama riu, e prometeu que o próximo filme seria do estilo que ela gosta.

- Ah... Botan... – Disse ele.

- Sim? – Perguntou ela, encarando-o nos olhos.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa Sábado? – Perguntou ele.

- Não...

- Quer ir ao cinema?

- Tipo... um encontro? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- É... algo assim. – Disse ele, também sorrindo,

- Pode ser. – Disse ela, se levantando e saindo em direção à sua sala, pois o sinal já havia tocado.

Kurama sorriu, enquanto observava a garota se afastando, e voltou à sua sala.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:**_Finalmente terminei esse capítulo o/ (faz tempo que estou escrevendo ele e não conseguia terminar u.u""). Respondendo aos reviews:_

_**Tali-chan: **Nossa, realmente iría ser muito legal se tivessem garotos assim na escola O.O E que bom que está gostando da fic n.n_

_**Kika: \**o Está gostando que bom n.n .Esse ficou mais curto né O.o Já tem mais agora n.n_

**_Misao Naegino: _**_Hehehe obrigada pelo review n.n É o Kurama estava bem hentai no cap passado O.O mas... – eu gosto do Kurama hentai heuhae- _

_**Beca: **o/ Obrigada n.n Espero atualizar rápido essa fic, pq tem muita coisa para vir ainda, mas também não quero demorar muito pra completá-la o.o"_

**0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0**

"**_E não custa nada apertar o Go ali em baixo, a autora agradece. n.n_**

**_Bjs, Jessica."._**


	4. Encontros

- _Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi-_

**Capítulo 04**

"**Encontros"**

- Não acredito que vocês vão sair! – Disse Keiko, sorrindo, sentada sob a cama de Botan, enquanto esta terminava de colocar uma blusa azul e uma calça jeans preta.

- Não vai pensar besteira – Disse Botan, fechando o botão de sua calça. – É só um passeio de amigos!

- Você disse que era um encontro...

- Devo ter me enganado. – Disfarçou Botan, terminando de colocar uma sandália preta com um salto médio.

- Porque você não solta o cabelo, só desta vez? – Pediu Keiko.

- Prefiro assim... – Sussurrou Botan, pegando sua bolsa e saindo do quarto, acompanhada por Keiko.

- Mas cadê ele? – Perguntou Keiko, enquanto ambas desciam as escadas. – Não o vi hoje...

- Ele saiu, e disse que vai passar aqui me buscar para irmos... Ei e porque você não aproveita e sai com o Yusuke também? - Sugeriu Botan, rindo.

- Muito engraçada... – Resmungou Keiko – O que faz você pensar que eu iría querer sair com ele?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que estou saindo com o Kurama hoje. – Disse Botan, risonha.

- E esse motivo é...?

- Ele chegou, tchau Keiko. – Despediu-se Botan, abrindo a porta e se encontrando com Kurama, que a esperava em frente à porta, com um lindo sorriso. Vestia uma calça jeans escura e um suéter preto.

- Oi Botan! – Cumprimentou ele, com um gesto para ela o acompanhar.

- Oi! – Cumprimentou ela, seguindo-o até um táxi que os esperava em frente à hospedaria. Ambos se sentaram, e Kurama observou-a por um instante, em silêncio.

- Vai querer assistir o que? – Perguntou ele, em um tom um tanto quanto risonho, que Botan percebeu, e logo tratou de mudar a idéia que possivelmente ele estava tendo.

- Filme de terror NÃO! – Exclamou ela, fazendo com que Kurama começasse a rir.

- Tá bom... Então um de...Romance, é isso que você gosta? – Perguntou ele, entre as risadas.

- É, mas gosto de qualquer outro tipo também. – Ela comentou. – MENOS terror. – Acrescentou. Kurama sorriu.

Poucos minutos depois eles chegaram em frente ao shopping. Kurama pagou ao taxista, e eles desceram.

Atravessaram a porta de entrada e foram, em silêncio, até a bilheteria escolher algum filme em cartaz para assistirem.

- Tem "A Era do Gelo 2" – Sugeriu Botan, observando a lista em frente à bilheteria.

- Certo – Disse Shuuichi, indo até o caixa e pedindo dois ingressos. Botan estendeu dinheiro para pagar o seu, mas, obviamente, Kurama nem pensou em aceitar.

- Ainda temos um tempo antes do filme. – Comentou ele. – Quer comer alguma coisa? – Sugeriu, enquanto caminhavam.

- Está bem. – Concordou Botan, sorrindo.

Ambos foram até a praça de alimentação, escolheram alguns sorvetes em um buffet e se sentaram em uma mesa para dois lugares.

- É... – Murmurou Botan, pretendendo começar um assunto. – Porque vocês resolveram vir morar lá na hospedaria?

- Bom... Já estava na hora de sair da casa dos meus pais. – Explicou Shuuichi. – E como não encontrava nenhum apartamento decente para morar, Yusuke veio com essa idéia e acabei aceitando.

- Ah tá... – Sorriu Botan, colocando uma colher de sorvete de chocolate na boca. – E está gostando?

- Claro. – Disse Kurama, encarando os orbes rosados de Botan. – Foi ótimo, ainda mais porque conheci você.

Botan encarou os olhos verdes de Kurama, corando. Sorriu, analisando seu sorvete envergonhada.

- Já está na hora do filme. – Disse Shuuichi, se levantando. – Vamos?

Botan concordou com a cabeça e também se levantou, seguindo-o até a entrada do cinema. Escolheram dois lugares no centro, e se sentaram.

Botan adorou o filme, e todos os momentos em que ria, Kurama olhava para ela, como se para ver se estavam rindo das mesmas coisas.

- Gostou? – Perguntou ele, ao saírem do cinema.

- Sim! Foi muito legal! – Respondeu Botan, empolgada. Kurama sorriu, concordando.

- E agora, vamos embora? – Perguntou ela, descendo uma escada rolante.

- Já? – Perguntou Kurama. – Agora que estamos aqui, vamos em mais algum lugar!

- Tá bom... – Concordou Botan. – Mas onde...?

Silêncio.

_Que droga, na hora H não me vem idéias! _Pensou Kurama, irritado consigo mesmo.

- Que tal... Boliche? – Sugeriu Kurama. _Que idéia mais horrível. _Pensou, certo de que Botan não iría querer.

- Legal! – Disse Botan, animada. Uma enorme gota surgiu na testa de Kurama.

- É... Tá bom...Aqui no shopping tem um. – Disse ele, observando ao redor a procura do lugar. – Ali – Apontou para uma pequena entrada com luzes coloridas ao redor de uma bola de boliche.

- Dez reais por pessoa. – Disse a atendente. Botan insistiu para pagar o seu, mas Kurama recusou mais uma vez.

Ligaram a pista para os dois. Kurama foi o primeiro a lançar, e de primeira conseguiu fazer um strike.

- Nossa, você é bom! – Disse Botan, surpresa.

- Sua vez. – Disse ele, sentando-se em um banco logo ao lado. Botan pegou uma bola, desajeitadamente, o que não passou despercebido por ele, que a observou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

E ela lançou a bola, mas, desastrada como sempre, acabou indo junto com ela e caindo sentada de bunda, em cima do próprio pé. O barulho foi tão alto que parecia que tinha quebrado um osso.

- Er... Tudo bem com você? – Perguntou ele, vendo que ela olhava para baixo sem reação nenhuma.

- Acho...Acho que machuquei meu pé... – Sussurrou ela, entre gemidos. Shuuichi se aproximou, para ver o tamanho do estrago.

- Consegue levantar? – Perguntou ele, preocupado. Botan tentou se levantar, mas isso só fez com que seu pé começasse a latejar ainda mais. Kurama levantou a barra da calça jeans da garota para analisar o estrago.

- Você teve uma pequena torção... Mas acho que não vai conseguir caminhar até um táxi. – Comentou ele, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. A cena foi, no mínimo, cômica.

- Aii... – Sussurrou ela, chorosa. – Acho que estraguei tudo!

- Não esquenta. – Riu Kurama, Ajudando-a a se levantar.

E os dois caminharam até a saída do shopping, Botan praticamente foi carregada por ele, que a ajudou a entrar no táxi.

- Acho que esta melhorando... – Sussurrou ela, envergonhada. – Mas você perdeu vinte reais!

- Sério, não faz mal. – Sorriu Kurama. – Mas você devia ter avisado que não sabia jogar...

- Tá bom, pode rir, eu sei que foi engraçado. – Disse Botan, rindo de si mesma.

- Desculpa, foi mesmo. – Riu Kurama, lembrando-se da cena cômica que foi a menina caindo.

Pouco tempo depois já estavam de volta em casa, Botan, ainda com o pé dolorido, entrou com a ajuda de Kurama, o que não passou despercebido por Keiko, que estava na sala de entrada discutindo com Yusuke por qualquer razão inútil.

- Nossa! Como vocês são rápidos! Aproveitaram, em? – Comentou Keiko, rindo.

- Botan caiu e torceu o pé. – Explicou Kurama, rindo e colocando a garota no sofá.

Keiko arqueou as sobrancelhas, e sorriu. Shuuichi começou a detalhar o ocorrido, fazendo com que Yusuke e Keiko se matassem de rir, imaginando a cena.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Uma semana se passou desde o dia em que Botan sofreu aquele acidente. Demorou uns dois dias até que seu pé parasse de doer, mas ainda sentia umas câimbras vez ou outra.

Estava no intervalo, comprando um suco de uva, quando mais uma vez sentiu uma forte câimbra no pé e acabou tropeçando e levando uma bandeja de alguém ao seu lado com ela.

- Tudo bem com você? – Perguntou uma voz feminina ao seu lado.

- Tu...tudo. – Respondeu Botan, massageando o pé. Notou um copo de suco espatifado ao seu lado, com todo o suco derramado. – Ai! Eu fiz isso?

- Foi... – Riu a garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos. – Mas não se incomode, eu compro outro.

- Claro que não, fica com o meu! – Disse Botan, entregando seu suco.

- Esta tudo bem! Sério. – Insistiu a menina, negando o suco, mas Botan o colocou em sua mão, sem aceitar mais negações.

- Obrigada... – Murmurou a garota.

- Qual seu nome? – Perguntou Botan, com a impressão de que já havia visto a garota em algum lugar.

- Maya. – Respondeu ela, sorrindo. – Acho que você está na minha turma...

É, realmente já tinha visto em algum lugar.

- É mesmo! – Disse Botan, envergonhada por não ter notado. – Desculpa! Não lembrei!

Maya riu.

- E senta do meu lado. – Acrescentou ela, ainda rindo. Botan corou ainda mais.

- Nossa! Desculpa mesmo! – Disse Botan, corada. – Mas...Você passa o intervalo com quem?

- Eu...Sozinha... – Murmurou a garota, observando um ponto ao chão.

- Não quer passar comigo? – Sugeriu Botan, sorrindo.

- Não se incomode! – Disse Maya, gesticulando com as mãos.

Botan sorriu, e chamou a garota até a mesa em que estava sentada. Kurama estava ali, esperando Botan para passarem o intervalo juntos, como sempre.

- Botan? – Perguntou ele, observando a garota envergonhada ao lado desta.

- Ela é Maya, tá na minha turma e vai passar o intervalo com a gente agora. – Apresentou Botan, contente.

- O...Oi... – Cumprimentou Maya, sorrindo envergonhada.

- Prazer. – Disse Kurama, sorrindo. – Pode me chamar de Kurama.

- Prazer. – Respondeu Maya, sentando-se ao lado de Botan.

- Acredita que ela senta do meu lado na sala e eu fui incapaz de lembrar? – Riu Botan, Kurama balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo da menina.

- E cadê seu suco, você não ia comprar? – Perguntou ele.

- Acabei derrubando o da Maya, então dei o meu pra ela. – Explicou Botan.

- Eu disse que não precisava, mas ela insistiu! – Disse Maya, envergonhada.

- Claro né! – Riu Botan.

- Você ainda esta com câimbra Botan? Não acredito! – Riu Shuuichi, jogando a cabeça para traz e passando as mãos nos cabelos ruivos.

Botan riu junto com ele, e Maya apenas os observou sem entender nada. Pouco tempo depois o sinal de fim do intervalo tocou, e cada um seguiu para sua devida sala de aula.

**_Enquanto isso, na turma "C"..._**

Mais uma aula de Biologia começava. Keiko se se encostou ao canto da carteira, cansada, quando sentiu alguma coisa puxando seu cabelo. Virou para traz, irritada, e lá estava Yusuke, com a maior cara de inocente, lendo um mangá em baixo de sua carteira.

- Yusuke, presta atenção na aula e solta esse mangá! – Exclamou Keiko, irritada. Yusuke girou os olhos.

- Me deixa em paz, Keiko. – Disse ele, virando uma página da revista em quadrinhos. Keiko voltou a olhar para frente, bufando, quando sentiu mais uma vez alguém puxando seu cabelo.

- SE NÃO QUER PRESTAR ATENÇAO NÃO PRESTA, MAS PARA DE PUXAR MEU CABELO! – Gritou ela, virando-se pra traz.

- Keiko! Yusuke! – Disse a professora, irritada. – Fiquem quietos se quiserem continuar na sala!

Keiko voltou a olhar pra frente, irritada, mas a tempo de ver Yusuke mostrando o dedo do meio para a professora, que, por sorte dele, não viu.

Mas mais uma vez, Yusuke puxou o cabelo de Keiko, agora também tacando pedacinhos de borracha.

- YUSUKE, SEU IDIOTA, PARA DE ENXER! – Gritou Keiko, se virando e distribuindo socos no garoto, que tentava se defender com os braços.

- JÁ CHEGA! – Gritou a professora, batendo o pote de giz na mesa – Para fora vocês dois! Agora!

Keiko se virou, irritada, e saiu da sala batendo os pés, seguida por um Yusuke sorridente com as mãos na cabeça.

- Por sua culpa vou perder pontos nessa matéria! – Gritou Keiko, irritada, já fora da sala.

- Eu não fiz nada... – Disse Yusuke.

- CALA A BOCA – Gritou Keiko, ameaçando bater nele mais uma vez.

- Não to afim. – Provocou Yusuke. E assim a discussão continuou por mais longos minutos.

**_Na turma "D"..._**

Kuwabara cochilava em cima de sua carteira, roncando baixinho. Alguém o cutucava de leve nos ombros.

- Kazuma... – Chamava uma voz calma. Ele abriu os olhos, sem entender.

- Que? O que foi! – Disse ele, olhando ao redor. Demorou um pouco para se tocar que estava na sala de aula.

- Kuwabara, se quiser dormir, faça isso fora de sala! – Disse o professor, irritado. – Vai, agora!

- Mas...! – Tentou argumentar ele. Yukina riu baixinho.

- Sem argumentos, fora! – Mandou o professor, já abrindo a porta. Kuwabara se arrastou para fora, sem acreditar que estava sendo excluído apenas porque deu um pequeno cochilo.

Enquanto isso, um aluno da turma "A" arranjara um jeito de fugir do prédio e estava caminhando pelas calçadas, entediado. Odiava ir a escola, e nunca entendia porque deveria ir para um colégio irritante e ter que agüentar os alunos fúteis conversando e professores explicando coisas as quais ele não tinha a mínima vontade de aprender.

Estava passando em frente a uma pequena loja, quando escutou uma voz conhecida falando com ele.

- Hiei, você não deveria estar na escola agora?

Ele se virou para observar os olhos azuis de Mukuro, que evidenciavam um "culpado" em relação a ele.

- É muito chato. – Resmungou ele. Mukuro balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar. Alguém a chamou de dentro da loja.

- Mukuro! Vai trabalhar! Não é permitido namorar durante o expediente! – Gritou um homem gordo do fundo da loja, arrumando algumas prateleiras.

- Já vou, que saco! – Resmungou ela, se afastando de Hiei. – E não estava namorando.

Hiei bufou, e se sentou em frente à loja, em um canto com sombra, já que não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

O sinal que anunciava o fim das aulas tocou. Alguns alunos correram em disparada até a saída, outros ainda se enrolavam para arrumar suas coisas. Botan e Maya eram um desses, e conversavam enquanto terminavam de guardar seus cadernos.

- Nossa, deve ser muito legal morar em uma hospedaria, com amigos! – Disse Maya, colocando sua bolsa pendurada no ombro.

- É bem divertido mesmo. – Comentou Botan, saindo da sala ao lado da nova amiga. – Só que tem que ficar arrumando a casa e tal, da preguiça... E também tem que agüentar a Keiko e o Yusuke discutindo o tempo todo...

- Ah, mesmo assim parece divertido!

- É... Um dia eu te convido para ir lá – Disse Botan, assim que atravessaram a portaria.

- Vamos Botan? – Disse alguém atrás da garota. Era Kurama, com sua mochila nas costas, sorrindo.

- Tá! – Disse Botan, sorrindo. – Tchau Maya, até amanhã!

- Até! – Disse ela, acenando para os dois.

- Tchau. – Despediu-se Kurama, se afastando com Botan.

Algum tempo depois finalmente chegaram em casa. Botan jogou sua bolsa em cima do sofá, atirando-se logo em seguida.

- Ahhh... A aula foi muito chata hoje... – Comentou ela, cansada.

- É, mas arranjou uma amiga, agora não vai mais passar o intervalo comigo né? – Disse Kurama, sem olhar para ela, mas com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Que? – Perguntou Botan, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Desculpa, mas você sugeriu primeiro, então agora vai ter que agüentar até o fim do ano!

Kurama riu, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos ruivos.

- Tá bom... Fazer o que... – Zombou ele, fingindo estar irritado. Botan riu e atirou uma almofada na cara do ruivo, que a atirou de volta em Botan.

- EI! – Gritou ela, segurando a almofada novamente, e se aproximando de Shuuichi para começar a acertá-lo com ela, como uma criança de cinco anos. Kurama segurou o pulso de Botan, para tentar fazê-la parar, mas ambos acabaram caindo no chão.

E mais uma vez estavam os dois no chão, em uma posição muito comprometedora. Mas dessa vez, Botan tinha um acesso de risadas, e Kurama apenas sorria de olhos fechados.

Nesse momento Keiko e Yusuke chegaram na hospedaria juntos.

- A culpa foi SUA sim! – Gritava Keiko. – Você ainda me paga!

Yusuke caminhava com as mãos tapando as orelhas para não escutar, o que deixava Keiko ainda mais irritada.

- Nossa Keiko, acho melhor subirmos, o clima tá **fervendo**aqui – Disse ele, observando Kurama e Botan no chão. Ambos levantaram-se automaticamente, Botan um pouco corada, mas ainda controlando as risadas.

- Sem mentiras! – Disse Keiko, rindo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês lá naquele "passeio" que a gente não esteja sabendo?

Botan corou dos pés a cabeça.

- Claro que não! – Disse ela, nervosa. – Foi um acidente, só isso...!

- Sei... – Murmurou Keiko, risonha. Botan ainda iría se defender, quando Mukuro e Hiei entraram em casa juntos. Obviamente Hiei veio de carona.

- Nossa... Tá assim a coisa é? – Comentou Keiko. – Daqui a pouco vou estar sobrando aqui!

- Keiko, cala a boca. – Disse Mukuro, irritada. – É só porque esse folgado resolveu matar aula e ainda me alugar uma carona.

- "Hunf"... – Resmungou Hiei, subindo as escadas até seu quarto.

Pouco tempo depois, Sakyo e Shizuru também chegaram em casa juntos.

- Ah não, agora tenho certeza de que vou sobrar. – Comentou Keiko, ligando a TV. Yusuke sentou ao seu lado, mudando de canal.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Shizuru, acendendo um cigarro. – Vamos almoçar aqui hoje, então tratem de fazer mais comida – Disse ela, ficando em frente à porta de casa para fumar, Sakyo fez o mesmo.

- Yusuke! Muda esse canal! – Gritou Keiko – Não quero assistir luta de boxe!

- E eu também não quero ver aqueles seriados sem graça! – Gritou ele.

- Eu peguei o controle primeiro! – Gritou Keiko.

Botan suspirou, e olhou para Kurama.

- Acho melhor irmos fazer logo esse almoço... – Disse ela.

- É mesmo... – Concordou Kurama, seguindo-a até a cozinha.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:**_MEU DEUS! Agora bati meu recorde! Mais de dois meses sem atualizar O.O E quando atualizo é esse capítulo ruim ó.ò_

_Bom... A única desculpa é que o colégio me fez ter um sério bloqueio com essa fic ¬¬" Mas agora acho que já passou (Assim espero...). Ah, essa é a ultima vez que vou responder os reviews por aqui, vou passar a responder os reviews pelo e-mail, então ajudaria se vocês "logassem", mas como tem gente que não tem "login" nesse site, então apenas coloquem seus e-mails para eu poder responder n.n"._

_**Beca: **Oi /o/ (Séculos depois...) Se vão ter cenas picantes entre o Kurama e a Botan, não sei ainda... Vamos ver xD_

**_Tali-chan:_** _Oi n.n obrigada pelo review, e desculpe pela demora para atualizas /o_

_**Teella: **Oi n.n É, realmente o Kurama mais pro lado Youko tá deixando a Botan doidinha xD (Mas quem não ficaria assim Ô.õ) Desculpa a demora para atualizar /o_

_**otaku koorime: **Que bom que estava gostando n.n Tudo bem não ler as partes HieixMukuro u.u huahuahua e desculpa demorar séculos para atualizar..._

_**rafika: **Eu também adoro Kurama e Botan n.n Huahua você pediu para eu atualizar logo, mas demorei séculos... desculpa /o/_

_**Misuzu: **Oi n.nQue bom que estava gostando, mas demorei muito para atualizar O.O_

_**Kika: **Ahh... Tá aqui o resto da história, meses depois hahaha_

_**Tenko: **Que bom que gostou, vou colocar mais cenas com os outros personagens, pode deixar n.nb_

_**CelticBotan: **É mesmo, ficou meio Love Hina a fic xD mas...Love Hina é legal /o/ huahau E concordo, Kurama não tem nada de "do mal" xD_

_**Mah kido: **Que bom que gostou n.n Seu comentário é recente O.O sorte sua, não ficou esperando séculos a atualização, para acabar desistindo de ler huahauh_

_**Petit Pelle: **Pelo que eu lembre respondi seu email pelo site a meses atrás, mas acho que mandei sem querer sem terminar (como sou baka ¬¬") Então, respondendo de novo seu review, Muito obrigada O.O adorei seu review n.n é muito legal quando gostam do que a gente escrever xD Claro que gostaria de falar com você /o/ mas não apareceu seu MSN no review, se puder mandar de novo ó.ò Ah e desculpa a demora para atualizar... /o_

_Para os outros que comentaram logadas, respondi pelo site mesmo n.n_

_Fui... E mandem **mais reviews**, por favor ó.ò_


End file.
